Dimitri Havelock (Books)
}} |image = S01E02-JayHernandez as DimitriHavelock 01d.jpg |label = |gender = Male |complexion = |hair = |eyes = |groups = Star Helix Security Royal Charter Energy |appeared_n = |referenced_n = |relationships_n = |status_n = Alive |appeared_tv = One |referenced_tv = |relationships_tv = Gia |actor = Jay Hernandez |status_tv = Alive |first_appeared_tv = }} Dimitri Havelock is a security contractor; most notably he worked as a Detective for Star Helix Security on Ceres Station for about a year, where he was partner. History Background Havelock is from Earth. Although he worked on his home planet for only six months in total – he did eight years in the orbitals, homicide in Terrytown and three years of vice at L-5 – he was never respected as an equal among his Belter colleagues at Stone & Sibbets (where he was one of two Earthers on a twenty-berth hauler from Luna to Ganymede) and especially while working for Star Helix. He has worked for eight different corporations over thirteen years, including Pinkwater Security, el-Hashem Cooperative and Stone & Sibbets. Eros Incident As tensions grew further between the inner planets and the Belt, Havelock became more and more alienated from his Belter colleagues at Star Helix Security. At one point he got drunk at the Blue Frog bar, looking for fights, but was talked out of it by his partner, Miller. When the war escalated and the frequency of OPA mobs on Ceres grew, Havelock was ordered to not take part in the crackdowns. When Miller's side investigation of picked up, Miller asked Havelock to cover at work for him. Soon after, he quit his job and joined Protogen, which had just rotated out of its Eros contract and had done a port of call on Ceres. Earth then ceded Ceres and the OPA took control of Star Helix and the Station itself. Miller was fired, but continued on with his investigation of Julie. Miller later contacted Dimitri for information regarding the whereabouts. Dimitri replied back stating the Roci made a flight plan to Eros. He also told Miller that Protogen was hiring and that he could put in a good word for him if Miller was interested. After the , Miller contacted Havelock and asked him for information on Thoth Station, the presumed Protogen lab that monitored Eros. Havelock sent his former partner the coordinates to Thoth via an encrypted drop site on a server cluster on Ganymede. Havelock was later employed by Royal Charter Energy, and was part of the security force led by on the Edward Israel on the first exploratory mission to New Terra. He remains the acting chief of security aboard the ship while Murtry is on the planet. He is left with two of the least senior security staff. He is directed by Murtry to weaponize one of the Edward Israel's remaining two small shuttles by disabling safety on the fusion reactor. He does so. He is directed by Murtry to train some of the Royal Charter Energy engineers in close quarter combat as a militia and to supplement the ship's security staff. He does so. During one of the extra-vehicular training sessions, is discovered attempting to sabotage the weaponized small shuttle. She is captured and taken into custody aboard the Edward Israel. When the planet disables all fusion reactors in the vicinity, electricity generation and thrust are lost. This puts all ships in peril of falling into the atmosphere thus burning up and killing all aboard. While many implore Havelock to release Naomi so she can find a solution, Murtry rejects the appeals and orders her detention remain in effect. Havelock initially complies with the order. With the impending loss of altitude and during the attempted extraction by , Havelock abandons his position and assists Naomi in her escape while the militia of engineers attempt to defend the ship and subdue the invasion attack. He monitors the radio, distracts, redirects and repels the militia. Notes * In , Havelock's first name was mentioned once as being "Dmitri". However, in (where he is a major viewpoint character), his name is given as "Dimitri". These are most likely two different transliterations of the original Russian name Дмитрий. Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Characters (Books) Category:Male Characters (Books) Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Earthers